disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Jonas
Joseph Adam "Joe" Jonas is an American pop singer, musician, actor, and dancer who shares the lead singer role with his younger brother Nick of the Jonas Brothers, a band made up of him and his two brothers, Nick and Kevin. Acting career On August 17, 2007, Joe, along with his brothers, guest starred in an episode of Hannah Montana. The episode debuted alongside High School Musical 2 and a sneak peek of the new Disney Channel show Phineas and Ferb. The episode broke basic cable records with a record 10.7 million viewers and became basic cable's most watched series telecast ever. Joe and his brothers, filmed a Disney Channel Original Movie called Camp Rock where they play a band called "Connect Three." Joe plays the lead male role and lead singer "Shane Gray"; Nick plays the role of "Nate", a guitarist; and Kevin plays the role of "Jason", also a guitarist. The film's soundtrack was released on June 17, 2008. The Disney Channel reality short series, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, premiered on Disney Channel on May 16, 2008. The show, which will tentatively run until September 5, 2008, documents the brothers' lives on the Look Me In The Eyes Tour, the name was inspired by the band's hit song "When You Look Me in the Eyes". Joe, along with his three brothers, also starred in their own Disney Channel Original Series, called JONAS. In the series, the Jonas Brothers portray a pop band attempting to live a normal life. The first season premiered on May 2, 2009. Filming for the second season began in February 2010. Musical career In early 2005, Columbia Records' new president, Steve Greenberg, listened to Nick's record. While Greenberg did not like the album, he did like Nick's voice. After hearing the song, "Please Be Mine," written and performed by all the brothers, Daylight/Columbia Records decided to sign the three as a group act. After being signed to Columbia, the brothers considered naming their group "Sons of Jonas" before settling on the name "Jonas Brothers". It's About Time, the brothers' first album, was released on August 8, 2006. According to the band's manager, it was only a "limited release" of a little over 50,000 copies. Because Sony was not interested in further promoting the band, the Jonas Brothers then considered switching labels. The band was ultimately dropped by Columbia Records in early 2007. After shortly being without a label, the Jonas Brothers signed with Hollywood Records in February 2007. Around the same time, the brothers began appearing in GAP commercials for Baby Bottle Pops, singing the jingle. Their self-titled second album, Jonas Brothers, was released on August 7, 2007. It reached number five on the Billboard Hot 200 chart in its first week. The Jonas Brothers' third studio album, A Little Bit Longer, was released in the United States on August 12, 2008 and peaked at #1 on the Billboard 200. On June 16, 2009, The Jonas Brothers' fourth studio album, and third release under Hollywood Records entitled Lines, Vines, and Trying Times was released. The album peaked at number 1 on the Billboard 200 with 247,000 copies sold. It was announced on May 2, 2012, that the Jonas Brothers part ways with their record label Hollywood Records; they bought the rights of their music. Solo artist It was announced on May 19, 2010, that Jonas was planning on releasing a solo album. On May 16, 2011, Jonas announced the first single will be called "See No More" and will be released on June 3. On August 4, 2011, Jonas announced via Twitter that he will join Britney Spears on her European tour starting October 16, 2011. On September 9, 2011, his second single "Just in Love" premiered on RyanSeacrest.com. The music video for the song that was shot in Paris, premiered on E! Online on September 12, 2011. In support of the album, Joe co-headlined with Jay Sean in the Joe Jonas & Jay Sean Tour with JoJo as the opening act. The tour kicked off on September 9, 2011 and goes on until October 6, 2011. Fastlife released on October 11, 2011 and debuted on Billboard 200 charts at No. 15 off 18,000 sales start. As of December 29, 2011, the album has shifted 25,000 copies. It was announced on May 2, 2012, that Joe Jonas had parted ways with Hollywood Records; he bought the rights of his music. Chart positions Filmography Films Television Guest appearances Gallery Jonas Bros Camp Rock 2 premiere.jpg|Joe Jonas and his brothers (l-r) Kevin, Frankie, and Nick at premiere of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam in August 2010. Joe Jonas RDMA.jpg|Joe Jonas attending the 2016 Radio Disney Music Awards. Jonas Bros FOX Teen Choice Awards19.jpg|Joe and his brothers Nick and Kevin accepting their Decade Awards at the 2019 FOX Teen Choice Awards. Trivia * Jonas originally auditioned along his brother Kevin Jonas for the role of Captain America in ''Captain America: The First Avenger'',A Complete List of All the Actors Originally Considered for Roles in the Marvel Universe at Pajiba but at the end, Chris Evans was cast instead. References Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Males Category:1980s births Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Musicians Category:People Category:People from Arizona Category:Disney Channel Games Category:Camp Rock Category:Sonny with a Chance Category:Hannah Montana Category:Jonas L.A. Category:Songwriters Category:Dancers Category:American people Category:People from New Jersey